powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Imouto-tan
, there is rarely a time when you cannot find me in the Chat but on the off chance that I'm not there feel free to drop me a message and I'll get back to you asap. Remember to Sign your comments please Say, is it okay if I ask you for an idea of a power now? P.S. Sorry about you dealing with Death horseman94. I don't know what has gotten into her... CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:36, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Reoriented Landing: The ability to land in any orientation, like while one is lying on their side before landing on the side of a wall or while landing while upside down onto an upside down surface, and diagonal surfaces and other ones too. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:46, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 23:48, June 24, 2019 (UTC) "She just deleted my message to you about her and for some reason I can't revert it back to how it was previously Imouto 23:46, June 24, 2019 (UTC)Imouto-tan" So you just deleted the whole argument... "9. Do not edit the User pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block. :9a. This includes other peoples messages on Talk-page." Considering how many times I've told that I don't have any authority or interest on discord, why do you two keep bringing me you personality-clash argument there? Quite frankly my opinion on you gets blow every time you do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, June 25, 2019 (UTC) This whole thing is starting to remind me of some kind drama-series, possibly high-school one... I always hated those. So... instead of dealing with your personal hate-fest, I simply ask which of you is willing to put this site over your personal issues and actually do the right thing to make this wikia better place? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:00, June 25, 2019 (UTC) When you post, add the Signature-link (button on top, tenth from the right, looks like writing) at the end of your message. I'm not answering to anyone who doesn't do so. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) It's blue. Apparently more than one server will cause both wither, which wouldn't surprise me at all. So if you want that happen, go ahead. And please stop messing with the front-page already. I have to listen complains every time you do that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:23, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Usual suspect like you guessed. Also, turns out that was about the Custom-DiscordChat-id. Sorry about the misunderstanding. I hope that one is cleared up as well? I've wondered about if I should demote you both few times, but the general argument that would follow that... well, I have this thing about not kicking the ant-hill. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:47, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Here is another power idea of mine. Contact Force Defiance: Contact forces, in physics, are forces that require contact with something like a surface of the ground or an object. With this power, the user can defy contact forces and not need to make contact with the surface with anything. They are still affected by gravity to the point that their body and feet are a distance above the ground not touching while still being pulled towards the center of the Earth, and they can't really fly or levitate. They can also interact with objects from a short distance without touching them, like for manual tasks. What do you think? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:33, June 25, 2019 (UTC) It is a part of Physics Manipulation, as forces are physics. As for Telekinesis, it would be short distance only. Plus, the user can't use telekinesis to move themselves or defy gravity, as they are still bound by it to a degree. They still have to use their muscles and body for just about everything else. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:39, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 21:43, June 25, 2019 (UTC) Asked if Dh is willing to go for demotion to defuse that source of problems. Let's see how that goes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, June 26, 2019 (UTC) That's quite mature position, but frankly one-sided demotion with this obvious personality clash really isn't a good idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:43, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Death horseman94 has agreed to be demoted, give me a word and I can get this done. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:35, June 26, 2019 (UTC) OK, both of you are Content, Discussions and hat moderators. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:57, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Because I'm not going to give either of you advantage on here... and to keep any reason to bitch about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:09, June 26, 2019 (UTC) M Yeesss... that avoiding each other did work so well... I got so many messages and complains to prove that one. If they have that much problem with you being willing to sacrifice your position for the sake of this site, they aren't really that interested about it or your free will. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:24, June 27, 2019 (UTC) So has the messing around with Community-corner ended or is there going to be more breaking of the Admin Rules? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:24, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey Nat, what sort of mutant type do you think that Ghouls from the Tokyo Ghoul universe and their Kakujas fall into in Mutant Physiology? Also, speaking of Ghouls from Tokyo Ghoul, more specifically, the Kakuja Ghouls, don’t they count as users to Mutant Physiology? --Chris Urena (talk) 05:06, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks! CrystalStorm51 (talk) 03:55, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Which is what I am trying to exlain that there is no escaltion here actually. Meta Power Immunity shouldn't be resistant to meta immunity bypassing as they are liteally the meta versions of PI and IB and PI as you know simply can't resist IB, so, their meta versions should be the same. Similarly, there should a meta version of BI as the only means to counter MIB just like for normal level powers, the only power that can counter IB is BI, nothing more nothing less. This is what we were trying to do, we were changing MPI so that it cannot resist MIB and the only means to counter MIB would be MBI, that's all. There was no escalation, only the powers were being changed to follow their original counterpartsNekron2 (talk) 15:40, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Welp, since you seem to have decided to deal with this between yourselves... have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:43, July 14, 2019 (UTC)